Boredness
by Novalee2
Summary: Hehehe well we all know you shouldn't leave the boys alone... this is why ^.^


The boys sit around waiting for Nova and Rave to come home. Duo has himself draped over the back of the couch while Heero and Trowa are playing chess against each other. Quatre is in the kitchen playing with the food trying to decide what it is he would like to make.  
  
"Hey guys! What do you want to eat? I've got Mac 'n' cheese, hotdogs, and frozen enchiladas!" * Thump * Duo lifts himself off the floor with a ravenous look on his face. "ENCHILADAS!!!!!!!!" Duo became obsessed with enchiladas since the groups' recent trip to Mexico. * Duo runs into the kitchen screaming ENCHILADAS the entire way. *  
  
"Well I guess I know what Duo wants what about you guys?" * Heero and Trowa are caught in a deadlock gaze against one another neither willing to move. Q walks in and looks at the board realizing the first move hasn't even been made. * "YOU GUYS! You've been playing for over an hour! No ones even moved yet?" * Heero's gaze shifts to Q who then regrets yelling. * "Sorry man. really I am. please don't do that again. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" * Heero and Trowa move towards Q. Heero's lips slowly slip into a smile. * "Oh Q, Don't you enjoy our chess game? You always interrupt us. Don't you ever learn? We play chess to keep from getting bored. But ok! If you don't want us to play chess we wont! We'll be upstairs." * Heero pats Q on the head and grabs Trowa's hand and pulls him upstairs. Q lets out a small breath of relief. * "Well I guess he can control himself now. * crash * DUO!!!! What're you doing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" * Q runs into the kitchen where Duo is on the floor surrounded by flour dust. * "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh. the enchiladas are done?" * Duo tries to look innocent. * * Q shakes his head and laughs. * "Duo Duo Duo. what on earth is wrong with you? At the mention of food you turn into an idiot!" * Duo and Q eat the enchiladas while upstairs Heero and Trowa are sitting on Heero and Nova's bed. * "Ugh. I'm so bored what're we gonna do?!!!! * Trowa is poking Heero's knee and humming to Disturbed in the stereo. * "Oh Trowa you need to learn some self control. Don't you know when I'm plotting? We will find something to do!" * Heero gets up and goes to his desk. * "What are we good at?" "Capturing people?" "Yes." "Staying unnoticed?" "Yes." "You've lost me." * Heero shakes his head and takes out a bag filled with tidbits he has collected during their travels. * "He always wanted to be a girl." * Trowa's eyes light up, as he finally understands what Heero is talking about. * "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." * The boys lean in over the bag as Heero starts pulling things out and explaining his plan to Trowa. *  
  
* Duo and Q sit on the floor in front of the chessboard. * "I don't understand what Heero sees in this game. How 'bout you Duo?" * Duo strokes his chin and gallantly moves his piece. * "CHECKMATE!!!!!!! You just don't like it 'cause you don't know how to play!" * Duo sticks his tounge out at Q and does a lil victory dance. * * Q picks himself up and goes into the kitchen to sulk. He pulls a rootbeer soda out of the fridge. While bent over in the fridge two shadows move behind him* * A floorboard creeks and Q spins around as fast as he can. but it is to slow Trowa and Heero already have him in there grasps. * "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" * Q struggles but it is to little an effort. Heero has already started applying his plan to Quatre's girlish figure. He pulls out the dress that Trowa borrowed from Raven's closet. * "Just your luck Q you and Rave are the same size!" * Quatre give Heero and evil death glare and Heero grabs his face and squishes his cheeks. * "Doll the glare don't work for you." * Heero picks up the brush and begins to paint his masterpiece on Quatre's face. *  
  
3 hours later.  
  
* A key turns the lock of the front door and it opens to reveal Nova and Raven covered in shopping bags. They look and see Trowa and Heero leaning over Quatre. The boys step back to reveal Quatre wearing Raven's favorite dress and Nova's black wig. * *Raven's eyes buldge. * "MY DRESS!" * She looks at Heero and Trowa. * "If any of that makeup gets on my dress YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!" * Nova bursts out laughing when she notices Quatre's face.* "OMG! There has to be three inches of make-up on that!" * Nova walks over to Quatre and gives him a peck on the cheek. * "You make a cute girl Quatre." *Raven who still hasn't moved relaxes and walks over to Quatre and grabs his butt. * " Yeah, Nova's right you do. keep the dress. looks better on you anyways." * Raven finds Duo and gives him a kiss. * "We have presents for you guys. If you want them come upstairs." * The boys look at each other then at Raven and Nova and make a beline for the stairs.  
  
~~*~~ End  
  
HULLO!! I am Nova or Nikki whichever you prefer! ^.^ I know this is an extreamly odd story. But you must understand I wrote it spur of the moment while I was sitting in the career center at my highschool. Bored out of my mind. CAPT IS EVIL!!!! Oh well I love Heero!!!!!! ^.^ ( 


End file.
